


Trait of a mafia

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Football RPF, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Doraemons
Genre: FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2002, Football | Soccer, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama, Sheriffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: An old story in South Korea, where Dora-the-Kid met a mafioso to deal on the War on Terror. Meanwhile, young Landon Donovan arrives with the USMNT and has to hold a great responsibility, not just for what left after September 11, but for the 2002 FIFA World Cup, a chance for revival of soccer.





	Trait of a mafia

Landon Donovan sat down when he just watched throughout his own eyes. It was his first ever FIFA World Cup, in 2002 held in South Korea and Japan. His USMNT, having qualified to the tournament, was under very low expectation, but because of the tragedy over September 11th attack.

Therefore it became a pressure for him and his teammates. Last edition, the United States ended up in bottom, losing all three matches over Germany, Yugoslavia and Iran, and this had given a relatively bad name. Because the Americans are not known to be avid fans of association football, or known as "soccer" in their version, the United States needs this World Cup to increase the fans and to restore national priority.

There were some Americans traveling to South Korea, though.

…

Including Dora-the-Kid.

He traveled to Seoul and after that he used a private taxi to go to Suwon, where the United States would face Portugal. The Portuguese, two years ago, performed so well in the UEFA Euro and they even eliminated the Dutch, a pretty strong team and had even won 4th place last edition. This had given the Americans a big nut. Lucky for Kid, the driver knew English well.

"How many dollars?"

"50 dollars for you, Sir."

"Really?"

"I hate to speak about … but, seeing your countrymen going to the World Cup and what happened last year, I guess it must be a tough moment for your nation."

"September that year?"

"Now, we are seeing your soldiers fighting in Afghanistan. We, your long time friend and ally, have decided to assist your army against insurgents. We are proud to be ally of your nation."

"Thanks. 50 dollars right?"

"Well … I want to take 50 dollars, but seeing your people, I wish you best luck. I don't take money from you today. You're spared."

The driver seemed to be able to notice, but he spared Dora-the-Kid for the friendly attitude. Sometimes sympathy could also be found there.

Kid smiled as he walked alone into the stadium, which was being fueled by many American, Portuguese and neutral fans, even Koreans. Before the match, very few people believed the US would win.

However, he walked alone because someone he knew had attended first. He wanted to meet them in private, all had some reasons.

Meanwhile, Donovan and his teammates realized a man who walked into the dressing room. It was no one else but coach Bruce Arena, their team's most trusting manager. Arena made some speeches before they entered the field:

"Alright boys. Listen up! The United States we love, we are blessed, has suffered one of the worst tragedies in our history. Last year, four planes hijacked by the terrorists had taken away our beloved 3.000 lives. They were 3.000 funny, loving and hard-working people but brutally taken away. And who could explain? No one."

All of them went under silent. They could not explain how and why, because this was, for many, their first ever FIFA World Cup. Eric Wynalda, John Harkes, Predrag Radosavljević, Alexi Lalas, Thomas Dooley, Tab Ramos, … both had announced to not return for 2002 FIFA World Cup, having suffered defamation following their terrible performance in France four years ago. The tragic September 11th 2001 even hurt them more than trying to do. This had left several 1998 veterans, like Tony Meola, Cobi Jones and Brian McBride to take this seriously.

"I'm not sure if you guys are ready. But as a fellow American, I'm proud of our identity, our feature. We are all one people, no matter what. In here, today, we are going to play. With 23 players, playing for over 320 million Americans as well as 5 million Americans abroad, we'll do what we could do. France had lost to debutant Senegal, why can't the United States do the same to Portugal? Can you?"

The strength from Arena's voice totally summoned their strength. They believed there was a full determination among American players, who were trying to bring soccer widespread in the United States amidst the poor performance of their own professional Major League Soccer. Now, their duties … were one.

"Tell me, you can do it. Believe."

Bruce Arena's powerful speech had inspired them to remember what they should do, and their mutual understanding, went on.

"Now, the Portuguese before the match, had claimed they would beat us. Let's show the world the reverse."

"Alright, let's do this." Their captain, a man with strong determination, Claudio Reyna, stood up and raised the hand:

"For our Fatherland! For the victims of September 11th! For the United States of America! For soccer!"

"1, 2, 3! FOR THE FATHERLAND!"

They all shouted when they were in. And they would go out …

…

Dora-the-Kid walked in, where he met some expected people. And he encountered an old man, waving an American flag while he could have something to do.

"Ah, so, Mr. Timoteo. Welcome you there."

"I'm glad you're there, Kiddo." Mr. Timoteo slowly responded.

"I thought you would have a plenty of time to experience, but turns out you arrive to South Korea for this mere reason."

"Ah, yes. Our Italian team will start campaign in later. The best option is, why not stay there and enjoy football?"

"Football?"

"Ah, you Americans have your own way to speak, soccer. That's used by my son since my half-Japanese son come from a country where baseball is more popular."

Kid walked and stood with Timoteo, as he talked about a possible plan over the War on Terror, which President had launched last year.

"Mr. Timoteo, I came here because of some old s*t, but, I am glad to hear your understanding."

"You mean, the War on Terror and what happened last year at your country?" Timoteo was fast to realize.

"You are a great Boss of your own mafia branch that existed very long in Italy. In Italy, your gang is few gangs that no one could touch." Kid had praised Timoteo: "And, I would love to know your reaction."

"So, your nation is trying to collaborate with several European mafia groups, including us, against terrorism?" Timoteo quietly noted out: "Mafia also has rules, Kid. It is not easy to convince all of them for a job like this."

"I know it is a tough business. But it is worth money to cooperate with the CIA. Back to 1990s, to combat Southeast Asian pirates and increasing drug trades in Burma, we collaborated with mafia group in Thailand to do so. The city of Ragnapur near Cambodian border. And Bai Ji-Shin Chang, if you remember, as you met him two years ago."

"It has not terminated the drug trade anyway except the pirates." Timoteo knew that.

"But at least, the situation has become better. And also, thanked for Vietnam's reform and opening up, leading to normalization of their relations, we have seized more opportunities to handle. Drugs have been contained in Burma's Golden Triangle. Thanks for them."

"It could be seen as great, but more likely thanked for the supports. It is impossible to see such thing from China, Burma's ally, as Beijing encouraged these drug trades in their own." Timoteo also told some stories for Kid prior to the opening match between the United States and Portugal in Suwon: "And if you need to know, China did support the Taliban and Al-Qaeda at 1980s when the Soviets invaded Afghanistan; and they maintained supportive of the Taliban regime once they took over Afghanistan, providing them with arms, ammunitions, weapons and even encouraged through their friend, Pakistan. Bai told me he became wary if the U.S. were not ready because many of these terrorist groups in Asia have been indirectly backed by Beijing, very much for a Hong Konger."

"That time, the United States was a good friend of China, both were against the Soviets. After 1989, everything changed and it torn apart."

"So now, the CIA believes the power of the mafia could have stopped those Islamic militants?" Timoteo drank coffees amidst few minutes before the match: "Then, we can, but how much is a question we will never know. Some organized crimes like Azerbaijani, Albanian and Turkish mafia were some Muslim mafia groups, but their relations are complex. If there were a fight, they could be divided, and we could not trust them. Italian mafia always put trust and loyalty on first, and those who could not be trusted, would be exterminated. But working with the CIA for such large case … we never heard."

"Then it would be worthy. We had contained Southeast Asian pirates. Why can't we cooperate again?"

Kid and Timoteo looked on and they seemed to have something. No one knew what had they agreed later, but they just shook hand, something never heard before. Boss of an Italian mafia and an American police chief, they were …

…

…

…

"So be it."

Kid and Timoteo had no reason to discuss anymore. They were happy, or unhappy? Only times could answer. But their face went satisfied when both the US and Portuguese teams walked into the stadium, and their feeling was mutual.

And so, the anthems …

"O say can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;  
O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"

So be it …

And what followed later, would be a memoir to get through …


End file.
